lost with you
by iluvtheo.c
Summary: The war has just ended... Draco and Pansy now must face the consequences. Please review i'd love to know what you think. thanks :)


**Happy reading**

**Disclaimer…I don't own it. **

"Is it finished?… Is it over?" He said weakly as she helped him up of the floor.

"Yes Draco… it's over." She whispered, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" He slowly asked puzzled. Standing in pain staring at her, her beautiful pale face gashed with blood and cuts, proof of how hard she had worked in the battle, he suddenly realized.

"We lost?" He asked afraid of what her answer would be.

"Yes Draco…we lost." She said sadly, she hated to have to be the one who broke the news.

"How? We were…we were in control." He asked pain searing through his battered body.

"We have to go now." She said placing his arm over her shoulder to help him walk. She wiped her tears away and was resolved to their fate and her need to remain strong.

"Pansy." He said confused. "Where's my father?"

"Not now Draco… later" She stated simply urging him to keep walking with her.

Struggling under his weight Pansy walked to the door… she dreaded leaving the room she once had dreaded entering. Scared of what the outside world would now mean to her, she inhaled deeply. She was holding up the only one person she would have ever turned to for comfort… for reassurance.

"Come on Draco, just a little further." She cried, tears of utter sadness cascading down her face uncontrollably.

They were met at the door by some Aurors who looked like they were as exhausted as Pansy felt.

"Come on then you two." One of them aggressively grasped Draco from Pansy.

"Please be careful, he's hurt."

"Yeah, he wasn't the only one you know!" One of the Aurors shouted at her. He in turn grabbed her arm and began to march her in the direction of day light.

"Wait, can't I stay with him? Please let me stay with him!" But her pleads went unheard and she was pushed harshly into the arms of another Auror.

She was placed in front of a port key in the form of an old boot and forced to hold onto one of its laces, she turned behind her and strained to see what they were doing with Draco, where they were taking him. But she could not see him and before she could say anything she felt the feeling of being pulled.

She opened her eyes to find herself in the Ministry of Magic surrounded by hundreds of Aurors all wearing a look of disgust towards her. She couldn't help but feel ashamed of herself.

"This way Pete." An old gentleman said softly to the Auror holding onto Pansy's arm. He looked briefly at Pansy with a look of shear pity… like he knew what she was about to face. They were moving again; now entering a side room that was dark… so dark it hurt Pansy's eyes. She could hardly see her hand in front of her face. She was pushed harshly onto the floor and the light coming from the opened door quickly disappeared with a loud bang. She felt the familiar feeling of absolute fear began to rise up in the depths of her stomach and her mind. She pulled her legs up towards her chest and hugged herself desperately.

_How has it come to this? _She thought to herself as tears spilled onto the floor. Her head was swimming with thoughts… thoughts of Draco, of her parents, of the war, of Harry Potter and his friends. She ran her hands through her mattered hair full of dried blood.

"I just want to go home." She whispered to herself… suddenly the feeling of loss, of hurt, of anger overflowed and her silent tears disappeared, instead they turned to deep anguished sobs that she couldn't seem to control.

She sobbed for what seemed like hours, until she was brought to an abrupt holt as the door swung open flooding the room with light that forced Pansy to turn away.

"Up… you're wanted."

"What? ...Wanted? ... By who?" she asked still shielding her eyes from the invading light.

The voice replied roughly, "Mr Potter".

**I really hoped you liked. I'd love to know what you think so please review**

**Thank you**

**Luv**

**Rachel**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

**You'll never walk alone**

**l.f.c**


End file.
